Love You Anyway
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse, Future!Jogan:  Julian is getting tired of Logan's doubts. He shows him that there is absolutely no reason for them.


**Love You Anyway**

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

The song is "Love You Anyway" by Boyzone

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everyhing

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Really. REALLY?<p>

Julian Larson couldn't believe it. He had been through a lot of things in his life, and he had seen a lot of drama, real and on screen, but this was taking the cake. The young actor was practically fuming as he grabbed his keys and his trademark sunglasses to go and search for the subject of his rage.

Which happened to be none other than Logan Wright.

The very same Logan Wright who had left Julian the following note next to his coffee mug on the kitchen table of their shared apartment:

"Julian, I am so sorry.

I see now that this was a mistake. I can't give you what you want, what you deserve. I think we both know that you can do so, so much better. I'm setting you free.

Logan."

Julian was still in a rage when he pulled his car up at the small coffee shop he knew Logan usually liked going to when he needs to think, and indeed he could see the blond sitting in one of the booths near the window, alone. He parked his car and stalked off towards the door, still angry.

To understand the situation, one would possibly have to know that Julian and Logan fought. A lot. They had always done so back when they had just been friends and nothing had changed about that after they had become a couple. They would never be like Kurt and Blaine, the harmonious affectionate couple, but they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

But something about the fight from the night before had been different. Something had to have been. Something that had made Logan think that he couldn't make Julian happy. Julian considered all that as he walked into the door, some jingling bells announcing his entrance. Logan didn't look up, seemed as if he was in a trance.

It was then that Julian realized what was going on. This wasn't about them. It was about Logan's father, who had lost yet another wife. She had up and left because she couldn't take his temper anymore. Logan and his father had had a pretty big shouting match about that on the phone, ending when the Senator told Logan that he was just like him and the former prefect smashed the phone against the wall.

So Julian figured that Logan had believed his father. That Julian would walk away from him too. That love wouldn't be enough to keep him by Logan's side and that he would walk away when a more convenient, less painful choice came along. Well it was about time Julian set him straight.

He walked over to the owner of the coffee shop and talked to her for a bit, asking her for a small favor. Jenny, the owner, who knew both Logan and Julian very well, was only too delighted to help him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Logan's head snapped up when loud music suddenly started blaring from the speakers, his eyes immediately locking on his boyfr…well Julian, who was strutting towards him, pulling off his sunglasses, a very determined look on his face.

He stopped a few steps in front of the blond, tossing his sunglasses at him as he started to sing.

"_Tell me what you want from me _

_So I can try to make you see _

_That I'm in no position for giving _

_Cause all I see you do is lie _

_And I can't help but close my eyes _

_And wonder 'bout you in my life _

_I'm drowning in your tears"_

Logan felt his heart constrict painfully as the lines of the vaguely familiar song smashed all of his hope that Julian might want him back. He closed his eyes, dropping his head, trying to hide his emotions from the brunet.

But Julian knew what Logan was thinking. Of course he did. And it made him even more angry. He moved towards Logan, tipping his head up with a hand he put under the blond's chin, green eyes snapping open to meet his own.

"_I'm delirious _

_Are you serious? _

_What goes on in your head? _

_I'm just curious _

_Cause I'm hanging here _

_Got me dangling here _

_Think your love, oh your love has got off my head"_

Logan blinked, staring into Julian's eyes aas the actor continued to sing. What was he trying to say?

Julian grinned, spiraling away from Logan, his eyes still never leaving the blond as he started making the furniture in the coffee shop his makeshift stage, jumping onto a chair, then a table near Logan, in true Blaine manner.

"_It's unbelievably hard to love you _

_But I love you anyway _

_I've been trying too hard not to love you _

_But I love you anyway"_

Julian walked over the tables, watched by not only the blond he was serenading, but also the curious eyes of the other customers, as he once again made his way towards Logan.

"_Oh, I should've known _

_That you'd go and steal my eyes _

_Oh, I should've known _

_From then on I'd lose my life"_

The brunet let himself drop into the booth right next to Logan leaning into the blond as he continued to sing, teasing amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Logan couldn't hold back a smile at the mischievous glint in the sepia eyes he loved so much.

"_I'm delirious _

_Are you serious? _

_What goes on in your head? _

_I'm just curious _

_Cause I'm hanging here _

_Got me dangling here _

_Think your love, oh your love has got off my head"_

Julian jumped up again, walking over the table over to Jenny, who was grinning at them from the counter, pretend flirting with her, her acting along, before the brunet turned around, his eyes fixed on Logan once more.

"_It's unbelievably hard to love you _

_But I love you anyway _

_I've been trying too hard not to love you _

_But I love you anyway _

_It's so incredibly hard to love you _

_But I love you anyway _

_And every time I try too hard not to love you _

_I love you anyway"_

The blond shook his head, a wide grin now apparent on his face as his…Julian turned around again, fixating him with a slightly predatory glance that made him shiver in all the right places.

"_I don't get it, I really don't get it _

_I try to walk away but my feet won't let me _

_I don't get it, I just don't get it _

_I try to walk away but my feet won't let me"_

Obviously spurned on by Logan's positive reaction, Julian seemed to get particularly cocky, dropping himself into Logan's lap, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck, drawing him close as he sang the next lines, their lips almost touching.

"_You have me baby _

_You drive me crazy _

_You have me baby _

_You drive me crazy"_

Julian jumped up once more, almost making Logan groan at the loss of contact, but the brunet didn't go far, he just stood in front of the blond, head cocked to the side, grinning at Logan teasingly as he finished the song.

"_It's unbelievably hard to love you _

_But I love you anyway _

_I've been trying too hard not to love you _

_But I love you anyway _

_You have me baby _

_It's so incredibly hard to love you _

_You drive me crazy _

_But I love you anyway _

_And every time I try to hard not to love you _

_But I love you anyway"_

The music ended and Julian stared at Logan, a clear challenge in his eyes. The whole coffee shop went deadly silent, obviously waiting for the response of the blond.

Logan drained his coffee with one long, slow sip, seemingly ignoring Julian completely. The whole coffee shop seemed to hold its breath, while a small frown appeared on Julian face. But then Logan stood up, tossing the paper cup into one of the nearby bins in one swift motion, before surging forward, pulling Julian close as he crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss under the cheers of the onlookers.

Logan tossed 50 bucks onto the table, smiling at Jenny.

"Thank you." Julian said politely, but she waved him off.

Not that Julian saw that. Because he was too busy being dragged back to their apartment by his boyfriend.

They had *important business* to discuss.

After they thoroughly made up they would.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I hope you enjoyed :D

I would love to hear what you think if you'd like to drop me a review :D

Have a great day :)


End file.
